Breaking a heart breaker
by EternalSecrets
Summary: After being dumped by Sonic Hedgehog, Amy visits a nightclub only to meet up with notorious heart breaker Shadow Hedgehog. Shadows takes a liking to Amy and tries to woo her over with his charms until Amy decides to pull out her charms and tries to break the biggest heart breaker around. Can she resist his charms and make him fall hard for her? Or will she be another victim


**Hi guys I'm back with a brand new story!. This is my first time writing a story like this in third person so I think its bad but I love to know what you guys think of it, if you think it's good I'll carry on writing if not I'll rewrite this chapter into a first person view again. I just wanted to try it out so you know. So enjoy the story I guess ^-^.**

**Oh the ending is really rushed as I was running out of patience with this chapter so I'm sorry its rushed. **

_Slipping on the blue rock bracelet. Amy Rose shook her wrist letting the bracelet fall into place. She was finally ready. She smiled at her self in the mirror. She smoothed down her little white and black dress and fixed the upper chest piece. Amy twirled in the mirror and did a final check. Her waist length pink hair was clipped up in a high pony curly tail; Amy has always loved her hair like this but never had the chance to do it with a majority of her outfits. Her dress was breath taking at least Amy thought so; she loved it with a passion from the moment she saw it in the shops. The upper piece was white and flowed down to the bottom of the breasts just below that it was cut of by a black ribbon which led out into the layers, Her dress held a couple of white layers which fell down about half way down her thighs, black flowery lace was draped over the entire dress. _

_''Amy you ready? A bored voice drifted along the air and into Amy's room._

_''Hold on a second'' Amy scrambled to get her little travel make-up kit. Her emerald green eyes scanned her room in hopes of finding it. _

_''Amy come on we're already a hour late''_

_''Not my problem babe'' Amy chuckled. Her un-gloved hands reaching for the black and pink bag resting on her bed._

_''It is your problem when you took too long on deciding a hair style''_

_''Says you bubble butt'' She flipped of her light switch and closed her bedroom door behind her. _

_''About time bitch'' Rouge looked Amy up and down taking in her dress._

_''Let's go?'' Amy said cheerfully._

_''Hell no!''_

_''What?'' Amy titled her head to the side a little._

_''Your dress looks like a five year old going to her first party'' Amy pouted. Rouge grinned and pushed Amy back towards her bedroom._

_''Sonic will be at this club don't you want to try and make him regret breaking up with you?'' Rouge asked her .Amy nodded slowly. _

_''That a girl'' Rouge smiled and flipped on Amy's light switch. _

_''Can I keep my hair up?''_

_''Of course you can bitch it suits you'' _

_''Oh cheers'' Amy rolled her eyes. _

_''Welcome'' The pink hedgehog watched her best friend pull countless dresses out of her wardrobe. Each one was worse than the previous or as Rouge claimed._

_''Man when this party is over we are doing some major shopping for you'' The bat smirked as she flinged a old black knee length skirt at Amy ''You can start your new sexy wardrobe by throwing away that old thing'' Amy sighed._

_''Just grab a dress already'' _

_''Fine'' Rouge dove into the mess of clothes and eventually pulled out a black skin tight dress ''Found it...now put this on'' Rouge chuckled as she threw the dress at her. Amy caught it and raised a eyebrow._

_''This one seriously?'' _

_''You want to make him jealous?'' _

_''Fine...'' Amy walked into her bathroom and quickly slid out of her previous dress and put on her new one. She smoothed down the dress and walked out. Rouge smiled and gave her the thumbs up._

_''Great let's go'' Rouge quickly flew off down the hall way leaving Amy in her room. The pink hedgehog chuckled and followed her best friend. _

_''To the club!'' Amy could hear Rouge shout from the front door. She sighed and shook her head. _

_''To the club'' Amy repeated more quietly this time. She slowly walked out of her shared apartment and locked the door behind her. _

_''I still don't see why we have to come here Rouge'' Amy whined and sinked back into her seat._

_Rouge drove up to the front of the club. She flipped off the radio and turned her car off. _

_''Three reasons'' Amy cocked her eyebrow._

_''What reasons?''_

_''One, I want a drink'' Rouge smiled._

_''But you can have a drink at home'' Amy countered._

_''Two, I want to find a man'' Amy sighed._

_''And three you need to find a man'' Rouge patted the hedgehog on her back. Amy glared._

_''I don't want a man'' _

_''whatever lets go'' Rouge hopped out of her car and Amy did the same. Her eyes scanned the club in front of her. It was a pretty big nigtclub, popular too, everyone came here but to get in you have to know someone very high up to even get through the bouncer, luckily for Rouge both her uncles worked in the club, one owned the club and the other was a bouncer meaning both girls can easily get in._

_Amy looked at the never ending line, she spotted a few familiar faces of people she's passed in the streets burried deep into the line, she even saw a few of her friends there, she smiled a bit until she saw the familiar blue quills. At the front of the never ending line she saw her ex Sonic Hedgehog with his new girlfriend Sally Acorn, Sally was smirking at her, as if to show of she was at the front of the line and there with Sonic. Rouge came up behind Amy and threw her arms round Amy's shoulders. _

_''Let's go Ames'' The two walked up to the bouncer._

_''Uncle Danny!'' The bat wrapped her arms around the larger man. _

_''Hey princess'' he hugged her back. ''And if it isn't Amy Rose how have you been sweetheart?'' Danny pulled the hedgehog into the hug as well. Amy chuckled. _

_''I've been good uncle Danny'' she smiled._

_''Thats great do you girls wanna go in?'' They nodded, Danny removed the red rope and let the two girls in. _

_''Thanks uncle Danny'' the girls chimed together. Amy took one last glance at the couple at the front, Sally looked pissed. Amy smiled and carried on with Rouge into the large club. _

**What do you guys think? Should I carry on or leave it or even rewrite it? Tell me what you guys think and I'll decided on what to do once I get enough reviews or something. **

**Muse: she's dying inside at this. **

**Me: shut up and go back to your icecream...**


End file.
